underworld_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Million Man Boss: Winter Wolves
__NOWYSIWYG__ This event ran from 19-26 Aug 2015. During that time, players could attack a series of special Bosses to earn rewards. Using Blue Bullets against these bosses would often grant a reward of one Blue Wolf per Blue bullet used. Each level of the boss consisted of a number of rounds, with each round having 1-4 enemies to fight. When the event concluded, prizes were awarded to players depending on the number of Blue Wolves they collected: *4000 - 1 The Highsider *3000 - 1 Chopper *1500 - 1 Enzo *1000 - 3 Crate Roll Vouchers *750 - 1 Rare Crate Roll Voucher *500 - 10 Paid Scratchers *200 - 3 Stamina Drinks *50 - 1 Energy Drink Note that you also got all the awards for lower numbers, too. In addition, players were ranked by contribution points. The highest-ranking players got additional rewards: *Top 10 - 1 BAMF Cruiser, 1 The One-Percenter's Headgear, 1 Dragster MC Vest, 4 Choppers and 1 Super Crate Roll Voucher (The items were added to the list during the event) *Top 25 - 3 Choppers and 2 Epic Crate Roll Voucher *Top 75 - 3 Choppers *Top 150 - 2 Choppers, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher and 5 Crate Roll Vouchers *Top 300 - 2 Choppers *Top 600 - 1 Chopper and 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher *Top 1000 - 1 Chopper *Top 1500 - 2 Rare Crate Roll Vouchers and 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Top 2000 - 2 Rare Crate Roll Vouchers *Top 2500 - 2 Eve Armstrongs *Top 8000 - 5 Inferno Scratchers and 2 Stamina Drinks *Top 11000 - 5 Inferno Scratchers *Top 15000 - 3 Stamina Drinks *Top 20000 - 1 Energy Drink Note that you did not also get the awards for lower placements. In addition to that, there were rewards for certain boss levels: *Level 125 - 15 Paid Scratchers *Level 120 - 800 Class Coins *Level 115 - 3 Stamina Drinks *Level 110 - 3 Energy Drinks *Level 105 - 2 Crate Roll Vouchers *Level 100 - 600 Class Coins *Level 95 - 2 Stamina Drinks *Level 90 - 2 Energy Drinks *Level 85 - 1 Crate Roll Voucher *Level 80 - 400 Class Coins *Level 75 - 1 Stamina Drink *Level 70 - 1 Energy Drink *Level 65 - 4 Paid Scratchers *Level 60 - 300 Class Coins *Level 55 - 1 Stamina Drink *Level 50 - 1 Energy Drink *Level 45 - 3 Paid Scratchers *Level 40 - 200 Class Coins *Level 35 - 1 Stamina Drink *Level 30 - 1 Energy Drink *Level 25 - 2 Paid Scratchers *Level 20 - 100 Class Coins *Level 15 - 1 Stamina Drink *Level 10 - 1 Energy Drink *Level 5 - 1 Paid Scratcher Finally, each level of the boss had a huge list of possible drops, that basically included almost every item that can be dropped by any other boss in the game plus a few new items: Category:Events Category:Event Bosses